Rise of the Guardians: Polymorphed
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: Jack and the Guardians are accidently morphed into animals by a young witch when they enter the dream realm and now they're in an adventure in thier lives as they try to get to Old Man Winter, the supposedly dead spirit, in order to be returned to normal. However, the dream world is haunted by nightmare, as well as dreams. Will the Guardians make it in time? Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Visit to the Dream World

**Razor: Hey, I know this isn't supposed to be released until Dec19**

**Nuse: Yea, but we decided to upload it as a preview because we had 3 chapters done already.  
**

**Night Eve: This is a very loooong chapter.  
**

**Ninja: If you're just checking in, this is kind of a Sequel to RotG: Black Friday which is another FanFic we wrote.  
**

**Barbieshiek: So if you don't know what Black Friday is about, go check it out!  
**

**Razor: SO GO AHEAD AND READ THE CHAPTER.  
**

**Nuse: Razor does not own RotG.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Visit to the Dream World_

Jack Frost squatted on a house holding a snowball. He was grinning and looking down to see if he could spot Jamie coming out. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun rose over the snow, coloring it a pale gold glow. It seemed cold and warm at the same time which was the perfect time of the day. He saw a shape moving and he quickly aimed the snowball at the moving shape and it hit.

But it wasn't Jamie. It was Sophie. She fell down in the snow. Jack realized what he had done and he jumped down to see if she was okay. She instead giggled and made a snow angel on the ground.

"Hi Jack!" she said as she pointed and touched his nose. Jack sighed with relief.

"Hey, Sophie." he replied.

Suddenly, a snowball hit him square in the head, which rarely happened. He turned around and saw Jamie holding a snowball in his hand and laughed. Jack laughed too.

"I got you!" he shouted.

"You think it's funny, wise guy?" Jack said as he grabbed snow on the ground and blew on it. He looked mischievously at Jamie.

"Uh oh." said Jamie as he started running off his porch and into the park on the other side of the street followed by little Sophie, singing about bells and eggs. Jack just stood where he was and aimed for Jamie. He threw the snowball and it zoomed through the air and hit Jamie square in the head. Jamie fell over and his eyes sparkled blue.

"Haha, got you Jamie." said Jack as he flew over and hovered over Jamie who was face down in the snow.

"MFGFGF…" muffled Jamie as he tried to talk with his face in the snow and Jack squatted over him and looked at him.

"What?"

"That was so awesome!" shouted Jamie as he suddenly jumped up, shocking Jack so much that he tripped backwards.

"Course it is, knuckle-head." said Jack grabbing Jamie and giving him a noogie.

"Hey, let me go!" giggled Jamie. "Sophie, help me!"

Sophie ran over to Jack and she jumped on his back. She started to squeeze his neck tightly. Jack started to choke and he tried to pry the little girl's hands off his neck.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" said Jack as he dropped dead on the snow and closed his eyes.

"We win! We win! We win!" cried Sophie as she jumped on Jack's stomach which made him sit up in pain.

"We won! We defeated the king!" shouted Jamie spinning around.

"Okay, okay." said Jack as he brushed off the little girl who was trying to jump on him again.

"Again, Jack! Again!" she shouted. She grabbed Jack's head.

"Sophie's hyper today." said Jack as he stood up with Sophie clinging to his head.

"She had hot chocolate this morning." replied Jamie.

"Jamie! Jack!" Pippa and Jamie's friends were running down. They looked at the three people. All of them were covered with snow. "Hi, Sophie?"

Sophie was giggling and she was riding on Jack's back again. She was laughing and squealing. Jamie smiled at his friends and opened his mouth. One of his teeth was missing.

"Looks like the Tooth Fairy is going to visit you, huh?" said Pippa.

"I wonder if she'll come as herself this time instead of sending her fairies." Jack wondered out loud.

"Tooth Fairy, pretty!" shouted Sophie as she covered Jack's eyes.

"Okay…Now I can't see…" said Jack as he dropped his staff and tried to open the little girl's hands. "Help me, Jamie."

"Sophie, Jack's going to get tired." he called out to her.

This wasn't the first time Sophie had clung to Jack's head. He was okay with it though, she was still a toddler and she deserves to have fun. Jack and the others had a big snowball fight before Jack drained his energy and became exhausted. Jack collapsed on the snow with Jamie and Cupcake towering over him holding snowballs.

"I'm tired." he muttered as he closed his eyes.

"But we want to play!" shouted Jamie. Jack opened his eyes and pointed at Sophie who was sleeping in the snow.

"Your sister and I need a nap. Let's get you and her home before you guys catch a cold."

Jack scooped up Sophie and started to walk towards Jamie's house. Upon reaching there, Jamie and his friends went inside to tell Jamie's mother that Sophie was asleep. Jack placed Sophie in the least freezing patch of snow and wrote a good bye note to Jamie in the snow. He flew off to the top of a tree near Jamie's room and hid in it's branches. He made sure that Sophie was picked up by Jamie's mother and Jamie got his note before returning to the Lake Burgess. The sky started to darken and the moon came out to greet Jack. The starts accompanied the Moon as it shone brightly in the sky.

Upon landing he fell in a hole. He frowned and climbed out to see Bunny with a smug look on his face. He looked up and pointed his staff at him. He froze his foot and Bunny went hopping.

"Didn't you learn the last time you did that?" said Jack as he walked over to Bunny who was checking his foot.

"Just thought I'd come check on you." said Bunny.

"I don't need any checking up upon." said Jack irritatedly. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Yea, I'm not the only one here, mate." he said and pointed to the approaching yellow sand and the flying reindeer in the distance.

Jack sighed because he realized it's just one of those surprise meetings the other Guardians had planned for him. He lamely looked at the approaching shapes in the sky when suddenly someone hugged him from behind. After spinning he opened his eyes and he saw Tooth.

"Happy Birthday Jack!" she shouted gleefully. Her voice was accompanied by thousands of squeaks of Tooth's fairies.

"What?" said Jack confused.

"Yea, it's your birthday, Gumby." said Bunny with his arms crossed. His ears twitched.

"I have a birthday?" he asked.

Jack knew it was a stupid thing to ask that. He knew he had a birthday, well, as a human, but he didn't know spirits had birthdays too. It had only been five months since the Black Friday incident and he was completely confused.

"Of course you do silly!" she cried.

"If I did have one, why didn't you celebrate it last year?" he asked.

"Well, we had to find out on which day it was on, mate. We had to ask around, until we had to ask the Man in the Moon. When we did though, we found that it had already passed and we planned to do it the next year." said Bunny.

"So do you have a birthday, Peter Cottontail?"

"Of course I do brumby." he said.

"So is it like, my human birthday or something else?"

"It's the day you were revived." said a familiar voice. An orange light reflected the ice.

Jack turned around to see Flint landing on the snow before he recoiled from the cold and decided to stay airborne. North and Sandy appeared as well as other spirits. He was starting to get annoyed that spirits were trying to invade the privacy of his lake.

"Oh my god, how much people did you invite?" he said looking annoyed at North.

"You are hero! You defeated Pitch!" exclaimed North. "Your Birthday is a celebration!"

Jack face palmed and looked in between his fingers. He saw the LochNess Monster rising out the lake with Cassandra Riverina, the spirit of water. He groaned as he saw Big-Foot stomp out of the woods. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl walking in playing a violin. It was Midnight Pitch, Pitch's rebellious daughter. After that a pumpkin appeared in front of him as he turned and Trickster Jack, the keeper of Halloween, popped out of the tree and scared the life out of him.

Everyone was talking at once and was creating such loud noises. Casey approached him.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Uh, hey Casey."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." he said as he walked away. Casey was a nice spirit, but he was not in the mood for a nice chat.

"Music time!" shouted Midnight.

Case walked away in a huff and Midnight started to play wonderful music that felt somewhat soothing to Jack. Trickster Jack was popping everywhere, scaring everyone he felt like scaring. Jack endured three hours of constant chatter of the spirits before one by one; they left, until the only ones were the Guardians. He was exhausted and his ears were still ringing from all the happy shouts.

"That was exhausting." exclaimed North with a stretch.

"That was fun, but I got to prepare for Easter again, mate." said Bunny as he tapped the ground with his foot. A hole appeared and Bunny jumped in and a beautiful winter rose stood where the hole is.

Sandy used an array of images that he needed to tell Jack that he need to get to work again because he was afraid that some kids were going to get nightmares or can be targeted by Pitch. He left in a sand airplane. With harsh pat on the back that sent Jack sprawling over the ice, North hopped in his sleigh to return to his workshop. Tooth had already left an hour ago during the party when something went wrong with the coin machine that distributed money to the kids and she left Baby Tooth in her place.

"Good riddance." he muttered.

So Jack was alone with Baby Tooth who had decided to stay a bit longer until she feels like she wants to go back to work. Jack sat down on a particular tree enjoyed to stay in. He had looked tiredly at the moon. Suddenly, he heard laughing and he quickly looked around.

"What's that, Baby Tooth?" he asked the little fairy. She just shrugged.

He carefully walked on the ice carefully looking around. Baby Tooth quickly hid in the hood of his hoodie. Looking in the ice, he saw something forming. It wasn't the LochNess Monster this time. It was a portal. He removed the ice in the lake and he saw a whirlpool forming. How come he had never noticed this before?

"What's that? A portal?" he thought to himself. He looked at Baby Tooth in confusion.

He impulsively jumped in. Baby Tooth squeaked with surprise as the two jumped in the cold whirlpool. Jack and Baby Tooth were tossed around. After what seemed like mere seconds, they were tossed on soft grass. Baby Tooth was outraged. Jack knew what she was saying, 'What kind of idiot jumps in that!?"

"Sorry about that. It just felt like a good idea." he said picking up the fairy.

"HI!" he heard someone shout.

A small girl bounced over and she had a wand in shape of a crescent moon. She had bright grey eyes and she appeared six or seven. Jack and Baby Tooth exchanged glances.

"Me! Diana!" she mumbled.

"Uh…hi?" said Jack.

"Why you come to dream world?"

Jack wondered why this girl wasn't using proper grammar while speaking. She spoke like an annoying three year old. He was somewhat annoyed, but also somewhat amused.

"Um…the dream world?"

"Yea. Dream is live here! Dreams and Nightmares!" she said bouncing around.

She jumped in a puddle of mud and it sprayed all over his shirt and hair. He looked with annoyance at the girl. Baby Tooth was shielded from the mud in Jack's hood, but she still looked cross.

"Oops! Me help!" She pointed her wand at Jack and started conjuring up something serious because there was lightning in the air and the wind was blowing crazily.

"Woah!" Jack shouted. Baby Tooth was tossed out of his hand. He attempted to go try catching her, but he was glued to the ground for some reason. Then, there was darkness.

**Razor: AND CUT.**

**Nuse: We had characters that belonged to people who participated in my offer in my last RotG Fanfic.  
**

**Night Eve: We're going to cut this chapter here and make the ending stuff short and sweet.  
**

**Ninja: We have exams tomorrow.  
**

**Barbieshiek: And we should be studying instead of spending time on this.  
**

**Razor: I know right. We're all going to fail the exams.  
**

**Barbieshiek: And it's all your fault.  
**

**Razor: Mua? But I'm so innocent *Puss in Boots eyes*  
**

**Barbieshiek: -_-  
**

**Nuse: LOL  
**

**Night Eve: See you next chapter!  
**

**Ninja: Don't forget to R & R!  
**

**Razor: Buh-Bye!**

* * *

(c) judopixie (Midnight Pitch)  
(c) writergirl142 (Cassandra Riverina Aqua)  
(c) sks5716 (Trickster Jack)

**Thank You for letting us use your characters!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wolf

**Razor: Hey guys! It's been a while.**

**Nuse: Sorry for not posting any chapters, we were on holidays.  
**

**Night Eve: Right! Razor went to Hong Kong, Nuse went to Singapore, Ninja went to Taiwan, Barbiesheik visited India, and I went to Greece!  
**

**Ninja: Taiwan is full of chinese people.  
**

**Barbieshiek: What did you expect. Racist.  
**

**Ninja: Hey!  
**

**Razor: We'll continue stably once we already recovered from our various illnesses.  
**

**Nuse: Yup. Razor has a back problem, I have a terrible stomach ache, and Ninja has been having cramps.  
**

**Barbieshiek: But Night Eve and I are pretty healthy.  
**

**Razor: Enough is enough! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Night Eve: Razor does not own RotG.  
**

**Razor: My back feels like someone is stabbing me with a knife from the INSIDE.  
**

**Nuse: O.O**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Wolf_

Jack woke up with a start. He felt dizzy and he felt strange. He couldn't put his finger on it. The little annoying girl was gone. His mouth felt dry and that didn't usually happen unless he had been asleep for a long time. He stood up, and his paws started to ache. Wait a minute. Paws? Jack looked down and instead of seeing his feet, he saw paws. In fact, he was a wolf.

"AHHHH!" he shouted out of shock.

He jumped up on four paws and ran about tripping over his own legs. He was a wolf. How could of this had happened?

"That girl." he growled. "That annoying girl."

He looked around for his staff and he automatically started to sniff. Disgusted, he held his breathe to make himself stop sniffing. He was a human, not an animal. He grumbled to himself. He thought about what happened. SO, apparently this little girl appeared when he arrived at this so called dream world and sprayed mud on him. Then she morphed him into a wolf so she could get the mud off. Fantastic. He remembered Baby Tooth. Tooth was going to be so mad if she doesn't come back. He awkwardly walked to the highest point he could see among the vast sea of trees which was up a rock hill. The wind was strong and he could smell Baby Tooth. It felt weird to be able to smell things he couldn't smell. In fact, he can hear things he couldn't here before too.

His ears picked up faint squeaking which he was sure belonged to Baby Tooth and he decided to fly that way. Unfortunately, he couldn't fly anymore. He jumped off the hill and landed smack first into a puddle of water. His fur soaked, he stood up and didn't bother to shake it off. He just started to walk towards Baby Tooth. He managed to find Baby Tooth stuck in a bush and he gently used his mouth to pick her up. Baby Tooth was surprised to see a wolf pluck her from the bush, but the coloring and the hairstyle of the wolf was still Jack. He was still wearing his pants and his hoodie, but he was just a wolf. Baby Tooth pointed at him in surprise.

"I know I know." he said. "I'm a wolf."

Baby Tooth started to laugh or something because she started to sink slowly to the ground, making squeaking noises all the way. Jack growled in annoyance and she quickly covered her little mouth and flew up to Jack's snout where she sat.

"Call the other Guardians, please." he said. "I think I hear the portal still up there. Can you like call them or something? That would be great."

He watched as the little fairy took off and went up the portal to alert the other Guardians. In the meantime, he decided to stay put in case they couldn't find him later. I mean, he could wander off and his nose may bring him back if he used it properly. Instead he just lied down and looked lazily at everything. He was frustrated that he was a wolf. What would bunny think? He would think this is payback for making fun of him when he was in his disbelieved state. He growled in annoyance until a leaf landed on his now.

Something inside him had changed. He instinctively used one paw to swipe at it. The leaf floated in the air once more and Jack swiped at it again. It was a fun game. He did that for about ten minutes when he heard laughing from the bushes. He crouched and he slowly stalked towards the bush. He didn't know how he learned this, but he knew how to do it. He jumped in the bush, growling and a giant bunny hopped out and screamed.

"Woah! Hold it, mate! It's just me!" shouted Bunny. He straightened himself up and looked at Jack.

"Wow, Baby Tooth wasn't kidding."

"I hope she wasn't." he said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, Jack! You're so cute!" exclaimed Tooth as she approached the wolf.

She started to open his mouth and examine the teeth. She started ruffling up his fur and soon, all of Jack's fur was sticking out in different directions.

"I'm still me." he said shaking himself. "I don't like it when you do that."

"Oops! Sorry." she said. "But you're so cute as a wolf."

It was true. Jack was adorable as a wolf. He still had his goofy hairstyle on his head and his clothes were still on. His staff has morphed into a small necklace around Jack's neck. He still had his beautiful bright blue eyes and he was just a teen wolf, making him a little smaller than Abbey, Jamie's dog. He held in a grumble and smiled through gritted teeth again.

"That's great, now how to change me back?"

Sandy shrugged and touched North's arm for any suggestions. North went over to observe Jack.

"I got nothing." he said after looking at Jack for 5 seconds.

Suddenly the bushes rustled again, and out of the blue, the girl again. Jack growled at the girl. He was almost ready to lunge at the girl, but Tooth grabbed his collar.

"Hey, it's lil' Diana." exclaimed Bunnymund as he hopped over to the girl. Jack looked at him with the strangest look he could muster.

"Who?"

"Ah, you don't know yet, do ya, mate?"

"Diana is the Daughter of the Man of the Moon." replied Tooth.

"She's the one who sends shooting starts to all the kids in the world." added North. "Although, she just beginner in magic."

"No kidding." said Jack through gritted teeth. He calmed down a bit as he found out it was the Man in the Moon's daughter, but he was still quite annoyed. He was a wolf and now, how is he going to change back?

* * *

**Razor: Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Nuse: Yea, we're getting a fresh start in school again and we have to adjust.  
**

**Night Eve: So the next chapter will be posted maybe in the next few days, maybe next week at the worst.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Rest assured, we will post the chapter.  
**

**Ninja: So see you next time folks!  
**

**Razor: Don't forget to R & R!  
**

**Nuse: As always :)  
**


End file.
